miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Czasołamaczka/Transkrypt
Sabine: 'I jak lepiej? Z kwiatkiem czy bez? 'Marinette: 'Eee… Z kwiatkiem. '''Sabine: '''Na pewno nie lepiej bez niego? '''Marinette: '''Tak czy tak, wyglądasz prześlicznie. '''Sabine: '''Rozumiesz, raz w życiu obchodzi się dwudziestą rocznicę ślubu. 'Tom: 'Marinette! Możesz pozwolić na chwilkę?! '''Tom: '''No i? '''Marinette: '''No i co? '''Tom: '''No i wąsy. Przyciąłem je. Nie za krótko? A może całe zgolić? Czy nie krzywo z tej strony? '''Marinette: '''Wyglądasz super, tato. Ee… Jest tylko jedno "ale". '''Tom: '''Dzięki, córciu! '''Marinette: '''Hehehe. Nie ma sprawy, tato. '''Marinette: '''Chyba się spóźnicie. '''Tom: '''Nie zapomnij, że pani Chamack przyjdzie odebrać tortową wieże Eiffla za jakieś pół godziny. Mogę na ciebie liczyć? '''Marinette: '''Jasne, pamiętam, nie martw się. '''Marinette: '''Jejku, 20 lat małżeństwa. Całkiem nieźle, co Tikki? 'Tikki: 'Czas szybko upływa na przyjemnościach. '''Marinette: '''I stoi w miejscu, gdy odrabiam lekcję. '''Tikki: '''Hehehe. '''Tom: '''Hej. Hehe. 'Alix: 'To rodzice Marinette. Wiesz, jednej z mojej kumpeli 'Pan Kubdel: 'Tak, kojarzę. Wypiekają najlepszy chleb w Paryżu. Nie mogłaś ubrać się bardziej elegancko na tę okazję? '''Alix: '''O co się czepiasz? Przecież zdjęłam czapkę. '''Pan Kubdel: '''Dziś jest wyjątkowy dzień. '''Alix: '''No weź, to tylko urodziny. '''Pan Kubdel: '''Cy-cy-cy-cy… Te urodziny są szczególne. '''Alix: '''Hyy! '''Pan Kubdel: '''To pamiątka rodowa, zrobiona przez jednego z naszych przodków wiele lat temu. Przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie w dniu piętnastych urodzin. I dzisiaj ty ją otrzymujesz. '''Alix: '''Bardzo miło, ale ja już mam zegarek. Zsynchronizowany z komórą. '''Pan Kubdel: '''Wartość niektórych przedmiotów nie tkwi w wyglądzie. Można powiedzieć, że nasz przodek… wyprzedził swoje czasy. '''Alix: '''Haa…! '''Pan Kubdel: '''Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli wolałabyś dostać ode mnie nowe rolki. '''Alix: '''Nie! Bardzo mi się podoba! Czaderski, dzięki. '''Pan Kubdel: '''Znajomi na ciebie czekają? '''Alix: '''Tak, ale nie bój się, nie zostawię cię. Luzik. '''Pan Kubdel: '''Nie, nie, możesz iść. Dobrze się nim opiekuj. '''Tikki: '''Dawaj, Marinette, dasz radę. Przypomnij sobie wzór. Myśl, Marinette, myśl. '''Marinette: '''Zaraz to zrobię, tylko przestań mnie rozpraszać tym ciągłym dopingowaniem. '''Tikki: '''Hehehehe… '''Marinette: '''Hej Alya. Co tam? Że co? Wyścig Alix i Kim? Nie, no jasne, że pamiętam. Zrobiłam nawet transparent. Wiem, że wszyscy na mnie liczą. Za 5 minut? Spokojnie, już jestem niedaleko. Do zobaczenia. Aaa! '''Tikki: '''Marinette, miałaś poczekać, aż pani Chamack przyjdzie po tort. '''Marinnette: '''Aaa! Mam 20 minut do jej przyjścia. Obiecałam przygotować transparent i wszyscy na mnie liczą. Po za tym, Adrien też tam ma być. '''Tikki: '''Nie dotrzesz do Trocadero w 5 minut. To za daleko stąd. '''Marinette: '''Nie za daleko dla Biedronki. Tikki, kropkuj! '''Tłum: '''Jeju, jaki wielki. Naprawdę wspaniały. '''Marinette: '''Hehehehe… 'Kim: 'Stawiacie chyba na niewłaściwą osobę. Alix chyba nie zamierza tu przyjść, jest za cieńka na takiego zawodnika jak ja. '''Alix: '''Marzyciel z ciebie, Kim. Rozstrzygnijmy ten głupi zakład. Zamierzam zetrzeć cię w pył, ty mięśniaku. '''Kim: '''Jesteś za słaba dla mnie. Mam grubszy kark niż twoje udo. 'Alya: 'Hehehe. To powód do dumy? '''Marinette: '''Hehehe. 'Max: 'Przypomnijmy reguły gry. Dwa okrążenia wokół fontann, czyli około pół kilometra. Kto pierwszy minie linię mety, ten zwycięża. Jak wygra Kim, Alix będzie mu musiała oddać swoje rolki. Jak wygra Alix, Kim ma zakaz robienia wyzwań do końca roku szkolnego. 'Juleka: 'Mamy po dziurki w nosie głupich wyzwań! 'Ivan: 'Precz z wyzwaniami! 'Nathaniel: 'Aha, właśnie! '''Max: '''Na pozycję! Gotowi!? '''Alix: '''Chwila. '''Kim: '''Hę? '''Tłum: '''Hahahahahaha… '''Kim: '''Co, już się poddajesz? '''Alix: '''Popilnujesz mi tego, Alya? Nie chcę, żeby mi wypadł. '''Alya: '''Nie. Zaczekaj. Nie mogę, bo ja mam… '''Alix: '''Pilnuj jak oka w głowie. Jest bezcenny. '''Alya: '''Ale… Marinette, weź to. Ja nagrywam film na bloga. '''Max: '''Na pozycje. Gotowi?! Start! '''Tłum: '''Tak! Tak! Szybko! Dajesz! '''Marinette: '''Ale… Alix ciebie o to prosiła. Ja tu trzymam transparent. Aa! Hę? 'Adrien: 'Mogę ci pomóc? '''Marinette: '''Ee… Tak… Dzięki… Tylko uważaj… Chodź jesteś taki wspaniały. '''Adrien: '''Hę? '''Marinette: '''Ee… W trzymaniu przedmiotów. '''Tłum: '''Dawaj Alix! Łuhuhu! Jej! '''Max: '''Ostatnie okrążenie! '''Alya: '''Wspaniały w trzymaniu przedmiotów? '''Marinette: '''Eee… 'Chloé: 'Adrianku! Co ty tutaj masz? Jakiś super stary antyk, czy co? '''Adrien: '''Uważaj, to należy do Alix. '''Chloé: '''Skoro należy do Alix, to jest bezwartościowy. '''Marinette: '''Oddaj to Adrienowi, Chloé. '''Chloé: '''Och… A! '''Tłum: '''Dawaj! Dawaj! Dajesz! Dajesz! '''Chloé: '''Aa! '''Alix: '''Tak! Haha! Aa! '''Kim: 'Żądam rewanżu. Przegrałem przez tamten falstart. 'Alix: '''To ty zrobiłaś? '''Alya: '''Yyy… Ja… Nagrywałam film, więc dałam go Marinette. A ona trzymała transparent, dała Adrienowi, a Chloé wyrwała mu i upuściła, no i… przejechałaś po nim. '''Marinette: '''Hehehe… '''Alix: '''Ojciec dał mi go na urodziny. To była totalnie bezcenna pamiątka. '''Marinette: '''To był wypadek. '''Adrien: '''Nikt tego nie chciał, Alix. '''Chloé: '''Tak czy siak, ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. '''Alix: '''Wszyscy jesteście winni! '''Marinette: '''Alix! Czekaj! '''Tikki: '''Marinette, a co z tortem pani Chamack? '''Marinette: '''Mamy czas, schowaj się. 'Władca Ciem: 'Co za rozczarowanie, frustracja i wściekłość. Och, moje serce wypełnia się ogromną radością. Leć do niej, moja mała Akumo, i zawładnij nią. '''Kelner: '''Bon appetit. '''Tom: '''Ach. Hę? To pani Chamack. Słucham? Tak… Ja… 'Pani Chamack: 'Przyjechałam po tort, ale jest zamknięte. Muszę odebrać tort natychmiast. '''Tom: '''Ja… Wiem, że chce pani odebrać tort. Córka jest w domu, pewnie gdzieś na górze. Skontaktuje się z nią. '''Marinette: '''Może go naprawimy? '''Alix: '''Nie da się go naprawić. Był wyjątkowy i nadzwyczajny. '''Marinette: '''Musi być jakiś sposób, żeby go uratować. '''Alix: '''Niby jaki, co?! Cofnąć się w czasie i zmienić przeszłość?! '''Marinette: '''He…? Ee… '''Alix: '''Jak się nauczysz to robić, daj mi znać! '''Marinette: '''Ee… O-oł. Chyba jest słabo. Tak, tato? '''Władca Ciem: '''Czasołamaczko, jestem Władca Ciem, daję ci moc dokonania zemsty na ludziach, którzy cię tak skrzywdzili. Cofniesz się w czasie i naprawisz przyszłość, w zamian oczekuję małej przysługi, kiedy nadejdzie czas. '''Czasołamaczka: '''Zgoda, Władco Ciem. '''Tom: '''Pani Chamack czeka pod drzwiami na tort. '''Marinette: '''Ee… Ja… Muszę już lecieć, pani Chamack czeka. '''Tom; ' Słuchała za głośno muzyki. '''Sabine Heh. 'Adrien: '''Aa! Wiać! '''Tłum: '''Aaa! '''Marinette: '''Stój, Alix! Co ty wyprawiasz?! '''Czasołamaczka: '''Nazywam się Czasołamaczka. Zamierzam cofnąć się w czasie i uratować zegarek. A wy mi w tym pomożecie. '''Marinette: '''Cofnąć w czasie? Co zrobiłaś z Kimem? Dlaczego znika? '''Czasołamaczka: '''Odebrałam mu energię. Po za tym był wkurzający z tymi swoimi wyzwaniami. Zasłużył by zniknąć na zawsze. Tak jak ty! '''Marinette: '''Aaa! Czas na przemianę. Już! Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! '''Biedronka: '''Dość, Czasołamaczko! Hę? '''Czasołamaczka: '''Proszę, pomóż mi. Tak żałuję. Błagam, błagam. 'Rose: 'Dobrze, dobrze. '''Biedronka: '''NIE! '''Czasołamaczka: '''Hahaha. Słodka Rose. Zawsze myśli o innych, nigdy o sobie. Jedna minuta. '''Biedronka: '''Muszę dorwać jej Akumę zanim znikną kolejne osoby. Gdzie się podziewa Czarny Kot? '''Adrien: '''Pora na przemianę! Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! '''Czasołamaczka: '''Półtorej minuty. Raczej nie uda ci się mnie powstrzymać, Biedronko. '''Czarny Kot: '''Niech zgadnę. Bawimy się właśnie w berka i ty gonisz? '''Czasołamaczka: '''Zgadza się! '''Biedronka: '''Nie daj się dotknąć! '''Czasołamaczka: '''Ha! '''Czarny Kot: '''Pudło! Sekundę za późno. '''Czasołamaczka: '''Hahahaha. '''Biedronka: '''NIE! '''Czarny Kot: '''Raczej nie traci czasu. '''Biedronka: '''Agh! Im więcej osób dopadnie, tym dalej może cofnąć się w czasie. Wszyscy, których już dopadła, znikną, jeśli nie dorwiemy jej Akumy. '''Ivan: '''Aaaa! '''Biedronka: '''Trzymaj łapy przy sobie! '''Władca Ciem: '''Tak, Czasołamaczko! Zabierz jej Miraculum. Jest w kolczyku. '''Czasołamaczka: '''Ha! '''Biedronka: '''Aa! Aa!? '''Czasołamaczka: '''Aa! '''Biedronka: '''Tylko nie to! Nie! '''Czasołamaczka: '''O. Łał. 6 minut za jednym zamachem. Miał chyba z 9 żyć. '''Biedronka: '''Rrrr… '''Czasołamaczka: '''Spadam stąd. Przeszłość czeka. '''Władca Ciem: '''Zaczekaj. Co z Miraculum? Zdejmij Czarnemu Kotu pierścionek za nim zniknie. '''Czasołamaczka: '''Hę? '''Biedronka: '''Podejdź tu i spróbuj. '''Czasołamaczka: '''Luzik, Władco Ciem. Mam plan awaryjny. '''Biedronka: '''Aaaa! Co tu… się stało? Hę? O rany, cofnęliśmy się w czasie, prawda? '''Chloé: '''Co ty tutaj masz? '''Adrien: '''Uważaj, to należy do Alix. '''Chloé: '''Co to takiego? Jakiś super stary antyk, czy co? Skoro należy do Alix to jest bezwartościowy. '''Marinette: '''Oddaj to Adrienowi, Chloé. '''Czasołamaczka: '''Mój zegarek! '''Biedronka: '''Chloé! Szybko odłóż zegarek! '''Marinette, Chloé i Adrien: '''Aaaa! '''Czasołamaczka: '''NIE! Biedrona! Tym razem to przez ciebie! Potrzebuję energii. Muszę cofnąć się dalej w przeszłość. '''Alix: '''Biedrona. To wszystko wina Biedronki! '''Władca Ciem: '''Czy to jest możliwe? Czyżbym widział podwójne wizje przyszłości? Albo raczej podwójnego sługę. Leć tam, moja mała Akumo. Dołącz do tej utrapionej duszy. '''Biedronka: '''Uciekajcie wszyscy! Nie dajcie się jej dotknąć! '''Adrien: '''Czas na przemianę. '''Marinette: '''Kim jesteś? '''Biedronka: '''Hę? Ee… Wiesz… Teraz nie mam czasu tego wyjaśniać, ale jestem tobą z bliskiej przyszłości. '''Tikki: '''Mówi prawdę. Ja to czuję. Ona jest tobą z przyszłości. '''Marinette: '''Obłęd! '''Biedronka: '''Słuchaj, choć to brzmi niewiarygodnie, zaufaj mi. A raczej zaufaj sobie. '''Marinette: '''Ee… '''Biedronka: '''O, zaraz tata zadzwoni. Do mnie. Ee-e. Do ciebie. Nie będzie zadowolony, bo pani Chamack czeka na ciebie pod drzwiami piekarni. '''Marinette: '''Hy! Zapomniałam. Ale… mam jeszcze… '''Biedronka: '''Czas? Ja też tak myślałam. Pani Chamack będzie wcześniej. Ruszaj tam i zajmij się na razie tortem. Spokojnie, Biedronka poradzi sobie w pojedynkę. Jak ja się wpakowałam w tę zwariowaną sytuację? No nareszcie. Nie mam czasu wyjaśniać, ale musimy zabrać jej Akumę. Chodź o twoje życie! '''Czarny Kot: '''Moje życie? Mam ich 9. '''Biedronka: '''Ech. Nie żartuję! Akuma jest w jej rolkach. Musimy ją wypuścić. '''Czarny Kot: '''Czy ja mam rozdwojenie jaźni? '''Biedronka: '''Tego też nie mam czasu tłumaczyć. '''Czasołamaczka 1: '''Energia tych dwojga wystarczy, żeby cofnąć się jeszcze dalej w czasie. '''Czasołamaczka 2: '''Ha. Chcę odzyskać zegarek. Do roboty. '''Biedronka: 'Żelazna zasada: nie daj się żadnej z nich dotknąć. '''Władca Ciem: '''Czasołamaczko, bierz Miraculum! '''Czasołamaczka 1: '''Musimy przyśpieszyć, żeby nie mogli za nami nadążyć. '''Czasołamaczka 2: '''Najpierw zgromadzimy więcej energii. Potem ich zniszczymy. '''Pani Chamack: '''O, chwila. Pojawiła się. W porządku. Dziękuję. '''Tom: '''Wszystko dobrze. '''Marinette: '''Przepraszam, że musiała pani czekać. Ech. '''Tikki: '''Misja wykonana. Hehe '''Marinette: '''Misja numer 1 wykonana. '''Tikki: '''Hm? '''Marinette: '''Czas na misję numer 2. Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! '''Czasołamaczka 1: '''Rozpędziłyśmy się. Teraz mocny atak na Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. '''Czasołamaczka 2: '''Jak już dobędziemy ich energię… '''Czasołamaczka 1: … '''to będziemy mogły razem cofnąć się w czasie… '''Czasołamaczka 2: … '''i odzyskać zegarek. '''Czarny Kot: '''Aa. Myślałem, ze to my gonimy. '''Czasołamaczka 1 i Czasołamaczka 2: '''Aaa! '''Biedronka 2: '''Siema, przyda się wsparcie? '''Biedronka 1: '''Dzięki! '''Biedronka 2: '''Są niesamowicie szybkie na rolkach. '''Biedronka 1: '''Nie dogonimy ich na ziemi. '''Biedronka 2: '''A jakby wcale nie były na ziemi? '''Czarny Kot: '''Dwie Biedronki? '''Biedronka 1: '''Hę? '''Biedronka 2: '''Hę? '''Czarny Kot: '''Jestem w raju! '''Czasołamaczka 2: '''Zmiana planów. Cofniemy się w czasie już teraz. Tam będzie ich mniej. '''Czasołamaczka 1: '''Masz rację. '''Władca Ciem: '''Nie zawiedź mnie tym razem. '''Biedronka 1 i Biedronka 2: '''Za chwilę znów się cofną w czasie. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Jakieś pomysły? '''Czarny Kot: '''Po zastanawiajcie się, a ja zyskam na czasie. Ha! '''Biedronka 1: '''Myślisz o tym samym co ja? '''Biedronka 2: '''Na bank! '''Czarny Kot: '''KOTAKLIZM! '''Czasołamaczka 1: '''Załatwmy ją i już. '''Czasołamaczka 2: '''Jedziemy za szybko. Nie wyhamujemy. '''Biedronka 1: '''Teraz! '''Biedronka 1 i Biedronka 2: '''Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Zaliczone. '''Alix: '''Ach… Ha? '''Biedronka: '''Proszę. To chyba jest twoje. '''Alix: '''Ech! Ekstra! Jak go naprawiłaś? Dzięki. Niepotrzebnie komukolwiek go dawałam popilnować. Jestem za niego odpowiedzialna. Straszna wtopa. '''Biedronka: '''Odpowiedzialność to jest bardzo poważna sprawa. Teraz to wiem. '''Alix: '''Nieźle powiedziane. Na przyszłość będę dużo bardziej uważać. Dzięki, Biedrona. '''Czarny Kot: '''A już się przyzwyczaiłem… '''Biedronka: '''Hę? '''Czarny Kot: … '''do obecności dwóch Biedronek. '''Biedronka: '''A teraz się przyzwyczajaj do braku Biedronek. Spadam, za nim się przemienię. Ha! '''Czarny Kot: '''Ach! Kiedyś ją zdobędę. To tylko kwestia czasu. '''Władca Ciem: '''Wykiwaliście mnie tym razem, Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, ale pewnego dnia, w przeszłości, teraźniejszości lub przyszłości w końcu was pokonam. I zdobędę wasze Miracula! I stanę się niezwyciężonym! Hahahaha! '''Marinette: '''Ho? Hej! I jak? Miło spędziliście dzień? '''Tom: '''Tak, bardzo. Chociaż… był jeden mały zgrzyt. '''Marinette: '''Hę? O! Tak… Hehehe… Pani Chamack. Przepraszam, ze kazałam jej czekać. '''Sabine: '''Następnym razem czekaj na klientów w piekarni, a nie w pokoju słuchając głośnej muzyki. '''Marinette: '''Jasne. Obiecuję, ze się to więcej nie powtórzy. '''Tom: '''Dobrze. Bo jak mówi mama, jest tylko jedna Marinette. A my na nią bardzo liczymy. '''Marinette: '''Mhmhmhm. '''Tom, Marinette i Sabine: '''Mmm… Zobacz też.. en:Timebreaker/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1